


Je me relève pour toi

by madnessofabrokendoll



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, no sé taggear cosas, violencia pero más poética que explícita if that makes any sense
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessofabrokendoll/pseuds/madnessofabrokendoll
Summary: "Mi hijo empieza hoy en la academia. Espero que podáis llevaros bien."





	1. Chapter 1

_―_ Mi hijo empieza hoy en la academia. Espero que podáis llevaros bien.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Gai sintió aquello.

Era una sensación cálida, como cuando conseguía hacer trescientas flexiones seguidas o dar doscientas vueltas alrededor de la escuela. Pero era diferente. Era diferente porque era la primera vez que veía posibilidades _reales_ de tener un amigo.

Gai alzó la cabeza, que llevaba cabizbaja después de la decepción que había supuesto ver que no había entrado en la academia, para encontrarse con la mirada de Kakashi Hatake. Era difícil no saber quién era aquel niño, y era imposible no conocer al hombre que le acompañaba.

El hombre que había sugerido que podían ser _amigos._

Una promesa a la que se agarró como a un clavo ardiendo.

 _―_ No, papá, este chico suspendió el examen de ingreso...

Tenía que entrenar más, tenía que entrar en la academia, tenía que llegar al nivel de Kakashi y superarlo. Y entonces Kakashi vería que era digno de ser su amigo.

 _―_ …después de todo, este chico no sabe usar el ninjutsu.

Gai sonrió, alzando el pulgar como había visto hacer a su padre millones de veces. Kakashi pensaba que no podría superarlo, pero lo conseguiría. Conseguiría ser su amigo, como había dicho el Colmillo Blanco.

 _―_ ¡Gracias por los ánimos!

Dicho aquello, echó a andar con su padre, mucho más animado. Por primera vez en su vida podría tener un amigo.  Sólo tenía que esforzarse.

― Oye, tú. ― otra vez aquella sensación. Gai se giró al escuchar la voz de su futuro mejor amigo. ― ¿Cómo te llamas?

Una sonrisa aún mayor que la anterior iluminó su cara. Kakashi quería saber su nombre, como cuando te enfrentas a un buen adversario en un duelo y no quieres olvidarlo.

― ¡Maito Gai! ― Quizás no eran amigos aún, pero podían ser rivales. Podía demostrarle a Kakashi que no se arrepentiría de confiar en él. ― ¡El hombre que será el más fuerte de todos!

 

* * *

 

 

La siguiente vez que vio a Kakashi, fue después de uno de sus entrenamientos. Se había propuesto conseguir dar 500 vueltas a la escuela: algo que jamás había conseguido, pero algo por lo que, sin duda, le dejarían estudiar allí. La promesa de tener un amigo le animaba a seguir adelante.

Por desgracia, su cuerpo era incapaz de corresponder a sus deseos. Aquello había sido una decepción más, pero después su padre le había animado a seguir intentándolo. Sin embargo, aquellos ánimos se habían oscurecido al escuchar a dos chūnin reírse de su padre. Movido por aquella juventud de la que hablaba Dai, Gai había retado a aquellos dos idiotas para vengar a su padre. Una vez más, no había sido suficiente para lograrlo.

Y entonces apareció Kakashi, y en cuestión de segundos acabó con aquellos dos, ante la mirada de asombro de Gai.

― Al oírles hablar así de un padre, no pude evitar devolvérselos.

Nunca nadie le había defendido. Durante toda su vida, la gente se había reído de él y, en el mejor de los casos, había ignorado su existencia.  Sin embargo, en aquel momento… alguien que no era su padre había salido en su defensa. ¿Era eso lo que hacían los amigos? Gai nunca había intercambiado con Kakashi más de dos frases, por lo que no sabía si eso era realmente _amistad_ , pero sí que sabía que sentía algo cálido cuando veía a Kakashi.

Lo otro que sentía era rabia. Rabia porque nunca podría ser como él, rabia porque, por muchas vueltas que diera alrededor de la academia, nunca llegaría a las quinientas; porque nunca conseguiría vencer con un par de patadas a dos chūnin, porque nunca conseguiría entrar en la academia, nunca conseguiría retar a Kakashi y nunca podrían ser amigos _de verdad_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Después de aquello, había acabado en el hospital con medio cuerpo vendado y muy pocas esperanzas. Sentía que había decepcionado a su padre y no podía evitar llorar de frustración cada vez que lo recordaba.

 _―_ La verdadera victoria no consiste en vencer a alguien más fuerte, sino en ser capaz de proteger algo que te importa de verdad .

La voz de su padre se elevó por la habitación, cortando todos sus lamentos de golpe. Él había querido proteger la juventud de la que hablaba su padre, ¿era eso lo que realmente le importaba? De ser así, no podía rendirse.

Y Kakashi… ¿le había protegido a él porque le importaba? Si Kakashi se preocupaba por él, no podía cejar en su empeño, no podía defraudarle. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de determinación.

Su padre le abrazó y Gai enterró el rostro en su pecho, sin dejar de llorar.

Si se caía, seguiría levantándose. Si perdía, seguiría peleando hasta ganar. Aquello era lo que quería proteger. Aquello era por lo que quería luchar.

Aquello era lo que le quería demostrar a Kakashi.

 

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, publicaron las plazas definitivas de la academia. El nombre de Gai estaba entre ellas.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería escribir algo de estos dos porque son tontos y les quiero, pero soy nueva en el fandom así que me he limitado a reescribir escenas canon profundizando más en Gai, o algo así. Supongo que añadiré más capítulos con cosas propias, pero quería adaptarme un poco a los personajes (?) No es mi mejor fic pero es que nunca he escrito nada sobre ellos así que mejoraré (?)
> 
> Gracias por leer y cualquier crítica es bien recibida!
> 
> Lo del título en francés es un clásico not even sorry siguen gustándome los musicales.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Gai descubrió por qué Kakashi había faltado a clase, se sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el pecho.

No podía imaginar su vida sin su padre, sin sus ánimos y sus palabras motivadoras todas las mañanas antes de irse a la academia.

No quería imaginarse cómo debía sentirse su rival después de lo ocurrido.

Sin embargo, había más. Gai no pudo evitar acordarse de cuando Kakashi había defendido a su padre atacando a aquellos dos chūnins. ¿De qué servía poder dar quinientas vueltas al patio de la academia si no podía devolverle el favor a su rival?

Si hubiera sido más fuerte, quizás habría podido callar a todo aquel que criticaba a Sakumo Hatake y éste no habría tenido que recurrir a la muerte... en el caso de haber sabido que esas críticas existían.

Si hubiera sido más fuerte, quizás Kakashi sería ya su amigo y confiaría en él lo suficiente como para contarle que Konoha  despreciaba a su padre por cumplir su propia norma, por ser fiel a sí mismo, por ser todo aquello a lo que Gai aspiraba.

Pero no era suficientemente fuerte.

Pero lo sería, no volvería a defraudar a su rival.

 

* * *

 

 

Llevaba sentado en aquella esquina tanto tiempo que había perdido la cuenta de cuánto llevaba allí. Tenía la mirada perdida, mirando hacia el lugar donde lo había encontrado.

Alguien había venido a por él, y Kakashi se había levantado para abrir la puerta, sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía. Una vez que se llevaron el cuerpo, se limitó a limpiar la sangre, casi de forma automática y después se dejó caer en aquel rincón.

Sabía que _tenía_ que llorar, pero no había llorado. No era suficientemente consciente de la realidad como para aquello.

No era suficientemente consciente de la realidad como para escuchar cómo llamaban a la puerta, ni cómo, tras no escuchar respuesta, el visitante la empujaba al descubrir que no estaba cerrada. 

 

* * *

 

 

Gai entró en la casa sin hacer mucho ruido. La escena que se desarrollaba ante él provocó que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos.

Kakashi estaba solo, con la mirada fija en el suelo. _Solo_.

Sentía una oleada de rabia recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía ser que nadie estuviera allí? Kakashi era el chico más popular de su clase, y Sakumo era un ninja legendario. ¿Por qué, entonces, nadie había aparecido para presentar sus respetos, o para hacerse cargo del niño?

Si Gai se había entretenido después de clase entrenando (tenía que ser más fuerte, fuerte para proteger lo que le importaba), era porque había supuesto que su rival estaría acompañado en un momento tan difícil.

Una vez más, estaba equivocado.

Gai se acercó a Kakashi, que parecía ajeno a su presencia, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué se hacía en una situación así?

Se sentó al lado del otro niño, sin tocarle, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que supiera que estaba allí si lo necesitaba.

— Kakashi... — nunca le llamaba así, pero sentía que llamarle “rival” no estaba bien. No en aquel momento. — Yo... lo siento mucho — suspiró. No sabía siquiera si debía hablar en una situación así. —Tu padre era... — Su padre era el primero que había confiado en él, creyendo que había entrado en la academia. El que le había dado esperanzas de tener un amigo. Pero aquello sonaba demasiado egoísta como para decirlo en voz alta. —… era genial.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Gai giró la cabeza, sorprendido, al sentir un peso en su hombro y, a continuación, algo húmedo.

Kakashi estaba llorando.

Gai se movió un poco, para que su amigo estuviera cómodo y lo abrazó, como hacía su padre cuando él se sentía mal.

Entonces Gai se dio cuenta de que quizás él no era aun suficientemente fuerte físicamente, pero podía ser fuerte de otras formas. Podía esgrimir una sonrisa todos los días hasta que su amigo sonriera, podía ser fuerte por los dos.

Kakashi lloró hasta quedarse dormido; Gai lo llevó hasta su cama y se quedó toda la noche despierto a su lado, asegurándose de que no le faltaba nada. No podía hacer nada contra las pesadillas, pero podía estar allí con él en aquellos momentos por si necesitaba algo.

Cuando la luz del sol empezaba a filtrarse por las rendijas de la ventana, Gai supuso que era hora de irse y salió en silencio de la casa, dirigiendo una última mirada a Kakashi.

 

* * *

 

 

Kakashi no mencionó nunca aquello, de modo que Gai siguió actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, salvo por el hecho de que ahora retaba a Kakashi para animarle, no para mejorar, ni para demostrar que era mejor. Solo quería que Kakashi volviera a ser el de antes. No tenía éxito, pero no pensaba rendirse: hacer lo que fuera necesario para conseguir que su rival sonriera era su nueva norma.

 A diario recordaba aquella noche, no obstante. A diario sentía un nudo en el estómago ante el hecho de que Kakashi fingiera que aquella noche no había ocurrido nada.

La noche en la que Kakashi confió en él, la noche en la que Gai pensó que eran amigos.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Gai había esperado aquel día desde... Siempre.

Se habían graduado hacía poco, venciendo así a todos aquellos que no habían confiado en sus habilidades y se había convertido en genin, como su padre. Todavía le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer hasta convertirse en jōnin, pero aquel era todo un paso, y desde que había logrado su bandana, se paseaba con ella atada a la cintura por toda la villa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Kakashi hacía años que era genin, pero eso no desmotivaba a Gai, más bien lo contrario. Tenía el rival más increíble que podía desear, era su turno para ponerse a su nivel. Si seguía esforzándose, quizás conseguía ser chūnin antes que Kakashi.

Además, aunque Kakashi ya hubiera pasado por aquello, aún no tenía equipo. Hasta entonces, había estado trabajando con adultos, pero a partir de entonces, estaría con gente de su edad.

Gai estaba impaciente por descubrir quiénes serían sus compañeros, y no podía negar que estaba convencido de que Kakashi y él estarían juntos. Era su rival eterno, era su destino.

Por el contrario, su rival observaba con aire aburrido cómo los diferentes profesores entraban para llamar a su equipo.

Un hombre rubio entró en la clase. Gai sabía quién era, ¿cómo no saberlo?

— Hatake Kakashi

Sentía cómo el pulso se le aceleraba de la emoción, imaginándose cómo sería tener al Rayo Amarillo como profesor.

— Nohara Rin

Contuvo la respiración, esperando a que dijeran su nombre.

— Uchiha Obito

Gai se sintió como si de repente le hubieran quitado el aire de los pulmones, como si una mano de hierro estuviera apretándole la garganta. Tenía ganas de llorar y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para contener las lágrimas, mientras tragaba saliva para deshacerse de aquella horrible sensación en el pecho.

No se sentía así desde que había visto que no había sido admitido en la academia.

Pero aquello era peor, porque sabía que, si se esforzaba más, conseguiría entrar al año siguiente, que el futuro podía cambiar si entrenaba duro.

Los grupos eran para siempre, y él no estaba con Kakashi, y no podía hacer nada para cambiar aquello.

Había pensado que estar en el mismo equipo que su rival le ayudaría a acercarse a él, que sería más fácil animarle, que podrían entrenar juntos todos los días sin que Kakashi le ignorara. Había pensado que estar en el mismo equipo que él conseguiría que Kakashi cambiara, que volviera a ser el que era.

Estaba claro que nadie más pensaba como él.

¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Tan bajo era su nivel que incluso Obito Uchiha era mejor opción que él?

 Gai retaba a Kakashi casi a diario, sabía cómo peleaba, cómo se movía... Sabía cómo luchar contra él, pero también _con_ él.

Y, aun así, no había sido suficiente. Una vez más.

Kakashi se levantó de su asiento para seguir a su profesor.

Gai se fijó en el resto de su equipo. A Rin le gustaba Kakashi, eso era algo que todo el mundo sabía, salvo, quizás, Kakashi.

Quizás era Rin la destinada a sacar a su rival de aquel estado. Era guapa, lista y... una chica. Gai, pese a ser la persona más optimista de la villa (con la excepción de su padre), sabía que nunca podría aspirar a algo así

Quizás había pensado que era el único capaz de ayudarle pero estaba equivocado.  Al fin y al cabo… ¿qué había conseguido él en todos aquellos años? Kakashi seguía tan distante como siempre, quizás más, al haber sido ascendido antes que nadie. Ninguno de sus retos había hecho que sonriera. Pese a que Gai nunca había visto la boca de su rival,  conocía lo suficiente su rostro como para poder descifrar sus emociones. Y nunca había visto felicidad en él.

No pensaba rendirse, sin embargo. Aquello sería incumplir su propia regla, y no era algo que se le pasara por la cabeza. Aunque muriera sin lograrlo, al menos lo habría intentado con todas sus fuerzas. Aquella era la juventud de la que hablaba su padre, la juventud que quería proteger.

Kakashi miró a su alrededor, y sus miradas se cruzaron durante un instante. Un instante que Gai aprovechó para dedicarle su mejor sonrisa y alzar el pulgar, como dándole ánimos a su rival, como si aquel gesto significara que todo iba a ir bien.

Su rival apartó la mirada, dando a entender que estaba muy por encima de aquello y que no necesitaba ánimos ni sonrisas.

Pero era un gesto más para sí mismo que para Kakashi, y, cuando su rival apartó la mirada, Gai no pudo evitar preguntarse si se lo había creído o si había visto en sus ojos las lágrimas que aún luchaban por traicionarle.


	4. Chapter 4

― ¡Kakashi! ― Gai volvió a llamar por décima vez a la puerta con insistencia, como si por ello fuera a tener algún resultado.

No sabía cuántas veces tendría que hacerlo para que abriera, lo único que sabía era que no iba a parar hasta que pasara. O hasta que algún Uchiha se lo llevara a rastras por escándalo público, aunque Gai suponía que la policía de Konoha estaría más ocupada en organizar el funeral que en detenerle.

Aquella vez Kakashi había cerrado la puerta con llave, y aunque Gai se planteaba romper un cristal y entrar en la casa, prefería recurrir por la vía civilizada.

Había estado hablando con Rin y se lo había contado todo. Aunque Obito nunca había sido su amigo, había sido su compañero de clase, habían peleado juntos y había sido amigo de Kakashi. Gai sabía cómo se sentiría si Kakashi hubiera muerto en aquella misión, de modo que podía intentar entender cómo se sentía su rival.

Pero aquello no era excusa para que llevara tres días sin salir de casa.

― Kakashi, sé que estás ahí.

Gai había confiado en que Rin fuera suficiente como para ayudarle, pero después de ver la cara de tristeza de la chica, se había dado cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Y de que Rin necesitaba tanto, o más, apoyo que Kakashi.

― Kakashi… Rin te necesita.

Él no podía hacer nada para animar a la chica. Lo había intentado, pero estaba claro que no había tenido ningún éxito. Ni siquiera Kurenai había conseguido hacer que Rin dejara de llorar, y Gai sospechaba que el hecho de que Kakashi estuviera aislándose tenía mucho que ver.

― Si no abres… ¡tiraré la puerta abajo! ― amenazó, alzando el tono, tratando de poner un matiz amenazador que nadie se creería.

Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió, para sorpresa de Gai.

― Vete.

Gai a veces se olvidaba de todo lo que Kakashi podía expresar con pocas palabras e, irónicamente, lo poco que expresaba al mismo tiempo. Aquel “vete” era tan vacío, tan carente de emoción que Gai se sintió como si hubiera perdido a Kakashi por segunda vez, si es que alguna vez había tenido posibilidades de algo.

― No.

Kakashi fue a cerrar la puerta, pero Gai la empujó hasta conseguir colarse dentro de la casa. Estaba tan limpia como la recordaba, y Gai no pudo evitar preguntarse si su rival llevaría tres días limpiando sin parar.

― ¡Kakashi, Obito no habría querido que hicieras esto! Él quería a Rin, quería que Rin fuera feliz. Por eso te salvó a ti, porque Rin te… te aprecia.

― Dilo bien, Gai. Di que me _quiere_. Lo sé. Me lo dijo cuando pensábamos que íbamos a morir. Lo llevo sabiendo años, ¿de verdad os creéis que soy tan idiota? ― le espetó, alzando la voz. ― Rin me quería, me regaló un botiquín, me curaba, me animaba. ¿Sabes qué hice yo? ―su rival le miró fijamente, Gai nunca había visto aquel odio en la mirada de Kakashi. ― ¡La abandoné! Valoré más la misión que la vida de Rin. Fue Obito el que quería salvarla, fue Obito el que lo hizo todo. Y, sin embargo, soy yo el que está vivo.

― Kakashi…

― No merezco estar vivo, no merezco este ojo, no merez…

El abrazo de Gai hizo que se callara de repente. Kakashi no pudo evitar disfrutar de la calidez que desprendía aquel gesto, de sentir que alguien lo apoyaba. Sentía que le picaban los ojos y empujó a Gai, alejándole de sí mismo.

― No merezco abrazos, Gai. ― continuó, con agresividad. ― No merezco que tú también me quieras.

Gai se quedó paralizado en el sitio, y no solo por el hecho de que Kakashi le hubiera apartado de un empujón.

― No soy idiota Gai. ― repitió.

Gai sintió cómo las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo. Si Kakashi lo sabía… podía despedirse de él definitivamente. Una cosa era saber que le gustaba a Rin y otra que le gustaba a él. ¿Quién iba a querer tener cerca a alguien enamorado de uno mismo? Especialmente si era Gai Maito.

― Kakashi yo…

Kakashi sonrió debajo de la máscara. Era un una sonrisa de victoria, una sonrisa amarga. Había conseguido hacer daño a Gai, si conseguía hacer que le odiara quizás se daría cuenta de que era escoria.

― Eso es lo que querías, ¿no? ― prosiguió, envalentonándose conforme el rostro eternamente alegre de Gai se quebraba. ― Que llorara otra vez sobre tu hombro como cuando tenía cinco años. Querías verme como alguien débil, como una princesa a la que salvar con tus estupideces sobre juventud eterna y destino. Como si alguien que no seáis tú o tu padre se creyera esas gilipolleces de fracasados.

Podía ver la cara de Gai descomponerse al escuchar aquellas palabras, podía ver las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, y le envidió. Envidió esa capacidad que tenía Gai para ser sincero, para ser sensible, para ser libre de mostrar cómo se sentía sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás.

Excepto si los demás eran Kakashi. Lo que pensara Kakashi le importaba de verdad. Y Kakashi se sintió miserable aprovechándose de ello, mintiéndole de aquella manera, haciéndole daño.

― Lo siento.

 Y, una vez más, Kakashi se sintió despreciable, porque debería ser él el que se disculpara, no Gai.  Gai, que se había preocupado por él cuando nadie habría movido un dedo por los Hatakes. Gai, que le había estado retando a diario para que se olvidara de su dolor, pese a que Kakashi le humillaba cada vez que peleaban. Gai, que había ocultado lo que sentía hacia él para no incomodarle. Gai, que había aguantado aquellos insultos sin enfadarse. Gai, que se había disculpado por quererle, por hacerle sentir que le importaba a alguien, que merecía la pena.

Gai, que estaba estúpida y completamente equivocado.

― Me iré y nunca más volveré a molestarte. ― Consiguió decir, finalmente. ― Pero a cambio, sal de casa. Disfruta de tu vida por Obito. Haz feliz a Rin.

Kakashi se abalanzó contra él, presa del odio. Odio a sí mismo, se odiaba más de lo que creía posible. Porque pese a todo lo que le había dicho, Gai no le odiaba. Gai renunciaría a él si con eso pudiera hacerle feliz.

Sus cuerpos cayeron al suelo por el impacto. Su puño golpeó la cara de Gai, una y otra vez. Gai le devolvió los golpes. Kakashi lo agradeció. Necesitaba sentir dolor, y Gai lo sabía. Gai, que hubiera preferido recibirlos todos antes que hacer daño a su _rival._

La sangre le hacía recordar a Obito, aplastado por la piedra por su culpa.

La sangre le hacía recordar su ojo, ahora al descubierto.

Rojo.

Rojo como su boca, visible, cuando la máscara cayó.

Rojo como el rostro ensangrentado de Gai, como su propio rostro.

Rojo como los ojos de su rival después de llorar por su culpa.

Rojo como todo a su alrededor, teñido por la violencia y el odio.

 

* * *

 

 

En algún momento, pararon.

Kakashi sentía que no podía moverse, el dolor era demasiado intenso.

Demasiado intenso como para sentir, demasiado intenso como para pensar.

Se dejó caer a un lado de Gai, que respiraba entrecortadamente a su derecha.

Kakashi se concentró en aquel sonido, en cómo poco a poco se hacía más regular, más suave.

― Gai…

Gai giró la cabeza, que hasta aquel momento había permanecido mirando al techo, como si no fuera digno de mirarle.

― No te vayas.

Kakashi usó las fuerzas que le quedaban para acercarse a su rival.

― Lo siento.

Gai sabía a sangre y a lágrimas y a sudor, nada que ver con lo que cualquiera esperaría de un primer beso.

― Rival…  

Sin embargo, no podía imaginarse su primer beso de ninguna otra forma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no me puedo creer que lleve cuatro capítulos de algo tbh
> 
> Also... quería que acabara bien el capi, así para variar (?) Pero espero que haya habido suficientes feels para compensar yyy eso, espero que os haya gustado! No soy mucho de escribir acción ni cosas así, por lo que tiro más a lo poético no-explícito? idk xD Pero a veces hay que meter acción así que espero que esté decente :')


	5. Chapter 5

Gai lo sabía.

Lo sabía desde hacía horas.

Lo sabía desde que su padre había aparecido frente a él salvándole de una muerte segura.

No por ello cuando le dieron la noticia dejó de sentirse como si alguien le estuviera apretando el corazón, como si hubiera perdido el aire de los pulmones y no mereciera la pena luchar por respirar.

— Murió como un héroe.

Gai asintió.

Ya lo sabía.

« _La verdadera victoria no consiste en vencer a alguien más fuerte, sino en ser capaz de proteger algo que te importa de verdad_ »

 

* * *

 

 

Kakashi llamó a la puerta, fijando la mirada en el suelo.

No sabía hacer esas cosas, pero sentía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Gai, aunque sabía que Gai entendería el hecho de que no se presentara allí. Gai sabía que Kakashi no era el tipo de persona que se siente cómodo en situaciones así.

— Oh, ¡rival! — a juzgar por su reacción, no esperaba verle ahí.

Kakashi se sintió despreciable.

— Hola... — saludó.

Gai sonrió. Era una de sus sonrisas habituales, aquellas que ponía para indicar que todo iba bien.

El problema era que _claramente_ no iba bien.

 Kakashi se preguntó por qué se obligaba a sonreír cuando estaba delante suya, cuando seguía con la cara húmeda y los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando, como si Kakashi fuera a creerse aquella pantomima.

Kakashi conocía la sonrisa de Gai, y aquella mueca que veía en la cara de su rival poco tenía de sincera.

— Me preguntaba si... ¿Necesitas algo?

 _Necesitas algo_  era el eufemismo más estúpido que podía haber dicho. Sin embargo, sentía que decir otra cosa no estaba bien. No si Gai quería fingir que no estaba llorando.

— Kakashi, es tarde. Deberías descansar

¿Por qué Gai se empeñaba en desviar el tema? ¿Por qué, incluso en aquellos momentos, Gai se preocupaba más de Kakashi que de sí mismo? Kakashi sintió ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

— Eres un idiota.

Gai hipó, por si quedaban dudas de que había llorado.

— ¿Quieres pasar?

Kakashi entró, sin decir nada.

—Lo siento, no sabía que vendrías…

La mesa estaba llena de pañuelos usados.

— Gai… — intentó acallarle.

La mirada de Kakashi se detuvo en una foto que descansaba sobre el sofá.

— … no me ha dado tiempo a limpiar…

Gai antes de tener aquel ridículo corte de pelo junto a su padre, sonriendo desde detrás del cristal.

— ¡Gai! — exclamó, exasperado.

¿Cómo pretendía hacerle creer que estaba bien?

— ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Kakashi suspiró, sabiendo que era mejor seguirle la corriente.

— Té.

Kakashi se dejó caer en una silla.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el agua hirviendo, y los hipidos de Gai.

Otro suspiro ahogado por la máscara.

— ¿Gai?

— ¿Sí?

— Puedes llorar.

Gai nunca tenía problemas en llorar, y Kakashi siempre lo había envidiado por ello.

— No puedo.

Gai se acercó con una taza de té y se la tendió, en silencio.

— Has estado llorando.

Silencio

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Ante aquellas palabras Gai hizo una mueca, como si Kakashi hubiera sugerido que Gai quería aplastarle el cráneo.

— ¡No! No, no. No — se apresuró a aclarar, sacudiendo la cabeza para dar énfasis a sus palabras. — Agradezco que hayas venido.

Kakashi le miró, interrogante.

—Es tarde. — repitió, dando a entender que no hablaría de aquello. — Puedes quedarte a dormir.

Kakashi no estaba muy seguro de si aquello era una invitación, dada la hora que era, o una súplica.

— Está bien.

— Puedes dormir en mi cama. Yo... Sacaré el futón.

Kakashi asintió, en silencio, tomando otro sorbo de té.

Gai se levantó.

Por primera vez en aquel día, Kakashi vio un atisbo de verdadera felicidad en el rostro de su rival.

—Gracias.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero Gai no se molestó en ocultarla.

No era una lágrima de tristeza.


	6. Chapter 6

Si no fuera porque las pesadillas se esforzaban en recordarle que aquello había sucedido, Kakashi seguiría creyendo que Rin estaba viva.

_Asesino._

Lo veía en las miradas que le rodeaban, veía desconfianza y sospecha.

_Mentiroso._

 Había roto su promesa a Obito, no había sido capaz de proteger a Rin.

_Maldito._

Todo el mundo que le quería moría.

_Egoísta._

Necesitaba a Gai.

 

* * *

 

 

Se encerró en casa, no obstante.

No buscó a Gai, aunque necesitaba uno de sus abrazos, grandes y cálidos. No buscó a Gai, aunque necesitaba una de sus sonrisas de "todo saldrá bien.

Sin embargo, Gai no tardó en aparecer.

Como siempre.

Kakashi había dejado la puerta abierta.

_Egoísta._

—Kakashi… Lo siento mucho.

_Maldito_.                                                                                                   

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar una vez más de sus ojos. Del ojo de Obito.

_Mentiroso_.

—Dicen que... — Gai no pudo acabar la frase.

_Asesino_.

—Sé que están mintiendo. Mi rival nunca haría algo así.

Aquella afirmación sonó como una pregunta. Una pregunta desesperada.

—La atravesé con el chidori.

La cara de horror de Gai fue más que elocuente.

—Pero... no estás en la cárcel.

Gai necesitaba desesperadamente respuestas. Kakashi no quería justificarse, no quería perdón.

Pero Gai merecía una explicación.

— Tenía un bijū, iba a destruir la villa si no la mataba. Me pidió que lo hiciera y me negué así que...

La imagen de Rin apareció una vez más en su mente.

Rin abalanzándose sobre su brazo.

_Kakashi..._

Su cara de dolor.

_Kakashi..._

La sangre saliendo de su boca mientras intentaba articular su nombre.

_Kakashi..._

— ¡Kakashi!

Kakashi dio un respingo cuando la visión de Rin fue sustituida por una imagen borrosa de Gai zarandeándole.

Estaba llorando de nuevo.

— Kakashi...

— Se sacrificó, Gai. Porque no llegué a tiempo.

_Asesino_

—Kakashi...

Gai sujetó su rostro con delicadeza, tratando de calmarle.

— Porque no fui capaz de protegerla. Porque no cumplí mi palabra.

_Mentiroso_

—Eso no es...

La voz de Gai sonaba lejana, hueca.

— Porque todo el mundo que me quiere, muere. — estalló, finalmente, entre sollozos.

_Maldito_.

Los brazos de Gai le rodearon. Kakashi se dejó abrazar, sollozando.

_Egoísta_.

— La verdadera victoria no consiste en vencer a alguien más fuerte sino en ser capaz de proteger algo que te importa de verdad. — Aquellas palabras se habían convertido casi en un mantra. — Murieron por protegerte. Llorar es insultar su sacrificio.

Kakashi se apartó con violencia, sin creerse lo que acaba de escuchar.

Gai, Gai el que siempre lloraba, le estaba diciendo que no llorase.

A él.

_Él_ que confiaba en Gai tanto como para mostrarle sus sentimientos, como para llorar delante de él.

— Eres… eres un hipócrita.

Al menos Gai había conseguido lo que quería. Su tristeza había dado paso al enfado.

Se sentía traicionado, engañado. Aquello tenía que ser un sueño, no podía perder también a Gai.

— ¡TÚ LLORASTE CUANDO TU PADRE MURIÓ!

La cara de dolor de Gai le confirmó que aquello no era un sueño.

Gai desvió la mirada, como si estuviera avergonzado.

_«—Puedes llorar._

_—No puedo. »_

Hasta aquel momento, Kakashi había pensado que si Gai no había llorado era por aquella estúpida manía de Gai de hacerle creer que todo iba bien.

_Egoísta_.

No había pensado en que había mucho más. No había pensado en todas las veces que había visto a Gai llorar por razones estúpidas.

No había pensado en que, si no lloraba, era porque Gai siempre anteponía a los demás.

No había pensado en que Gai prefería no ofender la memoria de su padre a desahogarse.

Pero Kakashi no era un Maito, él no creía en la juventud, él no sentía agradecimiento cuando alguien vivía acorde a _su norma_ si eso implicaba que moriría por él.

Porque era _egoísta_.

Él sentía dolor, sentía furia, sentía odio, sentía autodesprecio.

Porque estaba _maldito_.

Hiciera lo que hiciera no cumplía su palabra, no podía decirle a Gai que no lloraría porque no era así.

Porque era un _mentiroso_.

Y en algún momento Gai moriría por su culpa.

Porque era un _asesino_.

Tenía que alejar a Gai de sí mismo, porque no sería capaz de aceptar su muerte.

― Déjame en paz, Gai.

Veía el dolor en los ojos de Gai, veía que quería disculparse, explicar por qué había dicho aquello, arreglar aquella brecha entre ellos.

Como si fuera su culpa.

― ¡Vete! ― gritó, antes de cambiar de idea. Antes de volver caer en la comodidad del egoísmo, antes de arrepentirse de su decisión y pedirle a Gai que se quedara, una vez más.

Gai se alejó en silencio, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos brillando por las lágrimas.

— No voy a morir, Kakashi. — dijo, en el umbral de la puerta. — No te quedarás solo. Te lo prometo.

Gai cerró la puerta y Kakashi se derrumbó.

Porque nunca conseguiría engañar a Gai.

Porque Gai sabía por qué se comportaba como un cretino con él.

Porque Gai le perdonaba aquel comportamiento.

Porque Gai renunciaría a todo en lo que creía por él.

Porque Gai le quería.

Porque Gai iba a morir


	7. Chapter 7

Habían pasado semanas, y pese a la insistencia de Gai, Kakashi seguía ignorándole. Aquello parecía haberse convertido en un nuevo reto, uno que ninguno de los dos pensaba perder, uno en el que se jugaban la vida.

O al menos así lo veía Kakashi.

Porque si Gai ganaba, si él acababa cediendo, Gai moriría. Y si Gai moría, Kakashi sabía que no podría soportarlo.

Hacía años, había pensado que el suicidio era egoísta, que él jamás haría algo así.

En aquellos momentos, estaba enfrascado en la lectura de _Cómo debe morir un ninja._

― ¡Oye, Kakashi!

Gai apareció de la nada y Kakashi maldijo para sus adentros porque había sido demasiado torpe permitiendo que Gai le quitara el libro, porque no había sido suficientemente rápido como para arrebatárselo de las manos antes de que leyera el título, porque la cara de preocupación de Gai le hizo sentirse miserable, una vez más.

― ¿ _Cómo debe morir un ninja_? ¿Qué es esto?

― Devuélvemelo ― Kakashi fijó la vista en el libro. Si no miraba a Gai, no vería su expresión de dolor. ― ¿Qué quieres?

― ¡Ya han dicho quién será el Cuarto Hokage! ― la voz de Gai sonaba animada y alegre, pero Kakashi le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que estaba preocupado.

Kakashi alzó la cabeza con indiferencia. Le daba bastante igual, a decir verdad. Era otra excusa de Gai para acercarse a él, para romper la pared que había construido entre ambos. Para ganar el reto.

― ¡No te sorprendas! ― exclamó, haciendo una pausa dramática. ― ¡El Cuarto será Minato-sensei! ― la sonrisa de Gai era más elocuente que sus palabras.

Si su profesor, la otra persona que le importaba a Kakashi lo suficiente como para temer su muerte, se convertía en hokage, era más difícil que acabara asesinado en alguna misión.

La sonrisa de Gai significaba una cosa: quizás había dejado de estar maldito.

  

* * *

 

―  Voy a entrar en ANBU.

Su relación con Kakashi no había vuelto a ser lo que era, pero al menos su rival no le ignoraba _tanto_ como antes. Es decir, había accedido a acompañarle a ver la investidura de Minato-sama como hokage.

Sin embargo, aquel anuncio hizo que Gai sintiera que le habían dado una patada en el estómago, aunque se obligó a sonreír y a alzar el pulgar.

― ¡Eso es genial, Kakashi! ¡No esperaba menos de mi rival!

― Me lo ha pedido Minato-sens…sama

Minato-sama le había dicho que él había hecho mucho por Kakashi pero que ahora era su turno, y Gai había tenido que resignarse porque no podía desobedecer las órdenes del Hokage.

Kakashi desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, Gai le imitó.

Desde la ventana del hospital, se divisaba toda Konoha. Gai volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Kakashi, sentado en aquella cama tras haber sido herido en combate. Gai le había salvado la vida, pero ninguno de ellos había hablado de aquello. Ninguno de ellos había hablado del porqué de la derrota de Kakashi, aunque Gai lo suponía.

_«La atravesé con el chidori, Gai»_

Quizás ANBU ayudaba a Kakashi a dejar de pensar en Rin. Minato había dicho que era su turno de ayudar a Kakashi y Gai suponía que aquella era la mejor opción.

Al menos a ojos del Cuarto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capi ha sido muy meh lo siento :') El próximo será mejor (espero)


	8. Chapter 8

El Cuarto había muerto.

Gai supo que había perdido a Kakashi en cuanto aquel jūnin se acercó a aquel campamento improvisado para dar la noticia.

Supo que volvería a alejarlo de él para protegerle.

Como si Gai necesitara que le protegiera. Como si _quisiera_ que le protegiera.

No quería, y mucho menos a aquel precio.

Pero no era algo que Kakashi _quisiera_ entender.

La noche anterior, todo había sido tan diferente que Gai sentía ganas de llorar con solo recordarlo. Kakashi había accedido -después de treinta y siete intentos de Gai- a salir con él aquella noche. Casi parecía que había esperanzas reales, que no era sólo el optimismo incansable de Gai.

Pero después el Kyūbi había atacado.

Los adultos habían evacuado la villa, haciéndoles abandonar las calles de Konoha, pese a que ambos eran ya jūnin.

Y ahora... Ahora el hokage había muerto, y con él todo lo que Gai había conseguido en aquellos últimos meses.

¿Cómo iba ahora a convencer a Kakashi de que iba a cumplir su promesa? ¿De que él no iba a morir?

 

* * *

 

 

A veces, Kakashi se había preguntado por qué se había aferrado a aquella idea de Gai como a un clavo ardiendo. A aquella idea que consistía en creer que el Hokage era inmortal por el simple hecho de que no salía mucho de la villa.

Quizás era una idea válida, pero no contaba con el factor Kakashi-el-asesino-de-amigos.

Ahora era demasiado tarde como para arrepentirse de haberlo creído, de haber creído que había alguna posibilidad de poder ser querido sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Ahora solo podía odiarse. Odiarse por ser un ingenuo, por no haber insistido en seguir vigilando a Kushina aquella noche maldita, por haber accedido a los ruegos de Gai.

Gai.

Gai era lo último que le quedaba, y no podía hacer nada para salvarlo, porque Gai seguiría insistiendo durante años, porque si no se había cansado aún, no lo haría jamás.

Kakashi pudo ver cómo la tristeza invadía su rostro cuando les dieron la noticia. Cómo giró el rostro hacia él, buscándole, como si supiera que aquella sería la última vez que le vería. Cómo buscó a tientas su mano para estrecharla, como si supiera que sería la última vez que estarían juntos.

Kakashi no la apartó, pero tampoco dijo nada.

Quizás si no decía nada no le daría esperanzas a Gai, quizás si no decía nada aquello parecería una despedida.

Una despedida que ninguno quería tener, una despedida que Gai no aceptaría.

No, aquello no era una despedida, era un acto egoísta. Era Kakashi que necesitaba la calidez de Gai en aquellos momentos.

Kakashi miró a Gai otra vez, y no pudo soportar la visión. No pudo soportar la tristeza en aquellos ojos que luchaban por no llorar, por no insultar su _sacrificio_.

Como si el _sacrificio_ de Kakashi no consistiera en insultar todos los intentos de Gai de animarle.

Como si el _sacrificio_ de Kakashi no consistiera en insultar el sacrificio de Gai, que no renunciaba a él pese a que sólo sufría con ello.

No pudo soportar la generosidad de Gai, no pudo soportar su propio egoísmo, su necesidad de hacerle daño a la única persona que quería.

Y huyó.

Huyó lo más rápido que podía, internándose en el bosque, sin saber hacia dónde. Solo quería estar lejos, lejos de Gai, de sus ojos llorosos, de su calidez, de su amor sin límites.

Lejos.

 

* * *

 

 

Kakashi se había ido.

El recuerdo de Kakashi leyendo aquel libro sobre la muerte atravesó su mente.

Quizás decidía seguir los pasos de su padre, de Obito, de Rin, de su maestro.

Quizás decidía irse para _siempre_.

Gai no tardó en ir detrás, rápido, más rápido que nunca.

No podía perder a Kakashi.

No podía perder _contra_ Kakashi.

No podía perder contra aquella parte de su rival que se empeñaba en hacerse daño a sí mismo, en apartar a Gai de su vida como si así fuera a mejorar algo.

Kakashi sabía que estaba allí y le esquivaba, intentaba que se perdiera.

Pero Gai le conocía, le conocía tanto como para no caer en aquellos trucos.

Casi podía tocarlo con la palma de la mano.

Casi.

Y entonces Kakashi se multiplicó.

Los clones le rodearon, corriendo cada uno en una dirección, haciendo que Gai no pudiera alcanzarle.

Porque nunca había conseguido hacer ni un solo clon.

Y Kakashi lo sabía.

Kakashi había recurrido a aquello porque sabía que nunca conseguiría superarle.

Que no era suficiente.

Que había perdido.

— ¡KAKASHI! — gritó, sabiendo que era imposible seguirle. — ¡No me rendiré, hagas lo que hagas, digas lo que digas, siempre serás mi eterno rival! —Con suerte alguno de sus clones le escucharía. — ¡Siempre estaré para lo que necesites, sea mañana, dentro de veinte años o nunca! Te prometí que nunca estarías solo, ¡y no rompo mis promesas! Te prometí que seguiría vivo, ¡y yo nunca miento! — Gai tragó saliva, bajando la voz porque las implicaciones de aquello que iba a decir era algo que no _quería_ decir, que no _podía_ aceptar. — Sólo... te pido... que me hagas la misma promesa.

Desde uno de los altos árboles del bosque, Kakashi vio el inconfundible brillo de las lágrimas de Gai.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, Gai se esperaba a cualquiera menos a Kakashi.

— ¡Rival! — saludó, intentando que la sorpresa no se notara. Si fingía que aquello era normal, probablemente sería menos incómodo. — Estaba a punto de hacer la cena, ¿quieres quedarte?

Kakashi asintió, en silencio, mirándole con aquellos ojos sin brillo que le recordaban a Gai todos sus fracasos.

Que le recordaban que Kakashi no estaba allí porque hubiera cambiado.

Gai no sabía por qué estaba alli, a decir verdad, pero tampoco iba a quejarse. Y, aunque se moría de ganas por saber qué había ocurrido, sabía que preguntar no era una opción. A menos que quisiera que Kakashi cambiara de opinión y se fuera.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi había estado a punto de morir dos veces en sus últimas misiones.

Había fantaseado con la muerte muchas veces, pero aquella vez había sido diferente, porque aquella vez no la había elegido.

Aquella vez no se había podido despedir de Gai.

Llevaba tanto tiempo evitándole que había perdido la cuenta, probablemente la última vez que se habían visto había sido aquella en la que había estado a punto de matar a Gai cuando éste le había asaltado por la espalda para retarle a algo. Algo que Kakashi había declinado. Como siempre.

Por eso a Kakashi le sorprendió que le invitara a comer como si nada hubiera pasado.

No, _sorprendió_ no era la palabra. Era lógico que Gai hiciera aquello, era lógico que Gai le tratara como si no fuera escoria.

No era sorpresa, era _culpa_. Sabía que no se merecía aquello, y, sin embargo, allí estaba.

No había ido para despedirse de Gai, había ido porque era demasiado egoísta como para morir sin haber sentido una vez más que alguien le quería.

—Gracias — murmuró, entrando en la casa.

 

* * *

 

 

Era doloroso.

Era doloroso mantener una conversación él solo, era doloroso escuchar simples monosílabos como respuesta, era doloroso no poder mirar a Kakashi porque sabía que no le gustaba que viera su rostro al descubierto.

Era doloroso saber que en cualquier momento Kakashi volvería a irse, volvería a tirarse meses ignorándole.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Gai no desaparecía mientras le contaba a Kakashi su última misión, o que algún día le gustaría entrenar a un equipo de gennin. La sonrisa de Gai se mantuvo cuando empezó a hablar de que Kurenai y Asuma estaban saliendo juntos, o de su última noche de borrachera. Tampoco borró la sonrisa cuando sugirió a Kakashi que se uniera a ellos algún día, aun sabiendo que no lo haría.

Porque su sonrisa era lo único que tenía para proteger a Kakashi de _Kakashi_. Si su rival pensaba que todo iba bien, que Gai no sentía ganas de llorar cada vez que le ignoraba, que Gai no tenía miedo cada vez que Kakashi se iba de misión, Kakashi no pensaría que era detestable, que tenía que alejarse de él porque no merecía estar con Gai.

Aunque Kakashi no se creyera aquello, al igual que Gai no se creía que Kakashi le odiara.

 

* * *

 

 

— Gai — le interrumpió, cansado de aquella estúpida conversación que ninguno quería mantener. — ¿Por qué no me odias?

Gai le miró horrorizado.

— Eres mi rival. —respondió, simplemente.

— Hace meses que no competimos.

— ¡Nuestra rivalidad es eterna como nuestra juventud! No podría renunciar a ella de ninguna forma. No tenemos por qué competir para ser rivales.

Kakashi sabía que Gai no quería expresar lo que sentía por él para no molestarle, para no incomodarle. "Rival" se había convertido en un término que describía sus sentimientos,  una forma de decirle a Kakashi que le quería, que le apreciaba, que le inspiraba.

Que siempre estaría allí.

Kakashi quería a Gai, pero sentía que no podía llamarle rival. Porque no estaba allí, porque era egoísta, porque le hacía daño.

Para Kakashi, rival era un término que no se merecía.

— No soy un buen rival, Gai.

— Kakashi...

— Te utilizo. Hoy quiero estar contigo, mañana volveré a ignorarte, lo sabes. No soy ningún rival, ni siquiera soy un amigo. Soy escor…

— ¡Kakashi! —Gai no pudo controlarse más y se abalanzó contra él para abrazarle. — No digas eso, lo _necesitas_ , ¡es mi deber como rival encargarme de ello! ¡Y es mi deber aceptar que necesitas estar solo! Son necesidades, y las respeto.

— ¿¡Y tus necesidades!?

Silencio.

Kakashi cerró los ojos contra el pecho de Gai. Lo notaba temblar; estaba llorando.

— Estoy bien, Kakashi. No necesito nada.

 Mentira.

Era mentira y Kakashi lo sabía. Gai sabía que lo sabía. Y Kakashi se preguntó por qué seguían jugado a aquel juego de mentirse mutuamente. Gai para animarle, Kakashi para herirle.

Sólo Kakashi salía victorioso de aquella competición, pero no de la forma que le gustaría.

— Bésame — dijo, al cabo de unos segundos en silencio.

— Kakashi…

— Es una _necesidad_.

— Sabes que no.

Aquello le irritaba, que Gai siempre le pusiera por delante de sí mismo. Le parecía injusto, lo odiaba.

—  Es _tu_ necesidad. “Es mi deber como rival encargarme de ello.” — citó, pero sin aquel matiz energético de Gai. Su voz sonaba fría, objetiva. Simplemente, era un hecho. 

Sin embargo, había más. Él también quería besar a Gai.

Una vez más. Una última vez.

Quizás moriría, sin duda Danzou quería acabar con él. 

Kakashi se bajó la máscara, dejando a la vista su boca.

— No lo es — Respondió Gai. Kakashi no podía… no _quería_ creerse que Gai estuviera rechazándole. —  No necesito que te sientas obligado a nada y no necesito que utilices mis sentimientos contra mí. No necesito que me hagas creer que me utilizas cuando te conviene, no necesito que quieras que te odie por ello. Nunca te odiaré, Rival.

También le irritaba que Gai le conociera tan bien. Probablemente Gai no sabía que estaba a punto de morir, que quería que le odiase para que no lamentara su muerte cuando se fuera.

Pero sabía que aquello no estaba bien.

Sin embargo, aunque su plan no fuera a funcionar, Kakashi quería a Gai. Quería _besar_ a Gai.

—No sé cuándo volveré a estar contigo, ni si volveré a estar contigo — suspiró, rindiéndose. —  Puede que muera y no vuelva a verte, puede que viva pero no merezca volver a verte, puede que encuentres otro _rival_ , alguien que pueda hacerte feliz _de verdad_ y no quieras volver a verme. — La cara de Gai indicaba que aquello era imposible, pero Kakashi no perdería sus esperanzas. — He venido a aquí para intentar convencerte de que hacías mal dándome oportunidades, pero no va a servir para nada. He venido aquí para despedirme. He venido aquí porque aunque sé que esto te matará, _necesito_ saber que no estoy solo, que alguien me quiere. He venido, pero sé que está mal.

Dicho aquello, se levantó de la silla, dispuesto a irse. No podía ser egoísta, no con Gai.

— ¡Kakashi! — Gai cogió su mano, deteniéndole. — ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Si es lo que tu corazón desea, si es lo que necesitas, no puedo negártelo! ¡No puedo negar los ardientes sentimientos de mi rival, siempre que mi rival no niegue los míos!

Dicho aquello, tiró de su mano hasta ponerlo frente a él, y juntó sus labios.

Los labios de Gai eran carnosos y suaves, no habían cambiado desde la última vez que se había besado, cuando Minato y Rin vivían aún, cuando no tenía aquella certeza de que estaba maldito.

Kakashi cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel momento, lamentando sus consecuencias en el futuro, queriendo confiar en la promesa de Gai.

En que Gai no moriría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé escribir cosas cuquis im so sorry


	10. Chapter 10

— He estado a punto de ver morir a Gai —  comenzó, después de poner las flores en la tumba de su amiga, ritual que repetía después de cada misión. — Pero no ha muerto. Se dio cuenta a tiempo de que era una trampa. Estoy… estoy empezando a creer que Gai no morirá. Aunque le quiera.

Rin era la única con la que había hablado de sus sentimientos. Había creído que se lo debía, que no podía seguir haciéndole creer que tenía posibilidades o que él le correspondería en algún momento.

Kakashi había pensado que en tarde o temprano Rin conocería a un chico que se mereciera el amor de su amiga y que él no debía ser un impedimento, que Rin sería feliz con alguien que la quisiera

Se había equivocado.

— Pero tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de estar equivocado de nuevo, de que Gai se… se vaya cuando me confíe, cuando crea que siempre va a estar conmigo. Tengo miedo de no poder volverle a ver.

Kakashi sabía que era estúpido hablarle a una lápida, pero no tenía a nadie más. Todo sería más fácil si Rin estuviera viva, si todos estuvieran vivos…

— Creo que Gai me tiene miedo, Rin. — Sentía ganas de llorar tras poder decir aquello en voz alta. — Cuando vi que habían estado a punto de matarle, que su vida había estado en peligro... No sé qué me pasó. Nunca había disfrutado acabando con una vida. Pero esta vez… — Kakashi miró al suelo, tratando de ponerle palabras a aquello que llevaba pensando días. — Esta vez sentí satisfacción al atraves... — Kakashi se detuvo, dándose cuenta de con quién estaba hablando. — Desde que moriste, he tenido pesadillas con usar el chidori, no quería usarlo o lo usaba por necesidad, siempre pensaba en ti al usarlo. Esta vez ha sido diferente. Y Gai lo sabe. Lo sabe porque vi su cara horrorizada cuando acabó la matanza, lo sabe porque me pidió que parásemos…

Gai sabía qué era ANBU, sabía que eran asesinos, no podía haberle sorprendido sólo el que no dejaran a nadie con vida.

Tenía que haber algo más.

—... Gracias por escuchar.

 «Como si tuvieras otra opción, o como si estuvieras escuchando de verdad» pensó, con amargura, levantándose.

Aún tenía que visitar la tumba de su padre, de Obito y de Minato-sensei.

  

* * *

 

                                                                                                                

Gai estaba convencido de que ANBU era lo peor que podía pasarle a Kakashi. Lo había pensado desde que se enteró de que iba a ingresar en el cuerpo, y lo seguía pensando. Por un momento, hacía unos años, había pensado que aquello quizás sí que conseguía alejar la culpa y los remordimientos de Kakashi, pero a Gai le daba la sensación de que Kakashi estaba alejando también sus sentimientos, su moral, todo lo que le hacía ser quién era.

Así que había acabado pidiéndole al Hokage que le sacara de allí, porque estaba claro que si Gai no estaba hecho para ANBU porque “le faltaba oscuridad”, Kakashi no estaba hecho para ANBU porque corría el riesgo de que la oscuridad le engullera.

 Para variar, el Tercero le había dado una respuesta ambigua, pero al menos no había sido aquel "no" definitivo cuando Gai le había pedido que le dejara entrar en ANBU.

De modo que, mientras el Hokage aceptaba que Kakashi no estaba hecho para ANBU, Gai había decidido que intentaría devolver a su rival a la luz.

Sabía que lo encontraría en el cementerio, así que se dirigió hacia allí, pensando en todo lo que quería decirle, en todo lo que podrían hacer juntos.

— Hola, Kakashi.

— Siento lo de tu misión.

— Lo mismo digo... — Gai suspiró, acercándose a su rival.

No dijeron nada más, aunque Gai había elaborado un discurso por el camino. Sabía que no hacía falta.

Gai abrazó a Kakashi, y Kakashi enterró la cabeza en su pecho, sabiendo que allí estaba a salvo.

Que Gai estaba a salvo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He escrito este capitulo como tres veces de diferentes maneras y no me gusta ninguna, pero esta era la más decente así que bueno xD Está basado en el capi 357 del animu y eso idk


	11. Chapter 11

— Voy a salir de ANBU.

— ¿En serio? — Ni siquiera un niño pequeño se hubiera creído que aquello era una novedad para Gai. Tampoco que no tenía nada que ver en aquello.

— También voy a ser maestro.

— ¡Wow! — exclamó, con más intensidad de lo habitual. — ¡Eso es magnífico, rival! ¡Podrás entrenar a las nuevas generaciones y ser testigo de su juventud floreciente!

Kakashi enarcó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos. Aunque estaba _ligeramente_ molesto por lo ocurrido, no podía evitar que aquella situación le produjera una mezcla de gracia y ternura.

— Yo... — Kakashi notaba cómo los ojos de Gai se llenaban de lágrimas al cabo de unos segundos de silencio. — ¡Lo siento mucho, rival! — exclamó, rompiendo a llorar. Gai no sabía mentir, no sabía ocultar cosas, no sabía hacer nada malo.  — Debería haberte preguntado pero... Creía que ANBU no te estaba haciendo ningún bien.

— Gai...

— Hablé con Kurenai y Asuma y ellos pensaban lo mismo así que fuimos a hablar con el hokage y le pedimos que te permitiera hacer algún otro trabajo, algo men...

— Gai, estoy bien.

— ...os... ¿Qué?

— Estoy bien, no creo que el hokage te hiciera caso si no pensara que es lo mejor para todos.

Gai suspiró, aliviado.

— Lo cual no quiere decir que no esté enfadado.

La felicidad en el rostro de Gai desapareció, dando paso a la culpa.

— ¡Tienes toda la razón, rival! ¡Daré todas las vueltas alrededor de la villa que decidas como casti...

— Tengo una idea mejor — le interrumpió, sonriendo de medio lado.

Gai tragó saliva.

 

* * *

 

 

Desde luego, entre todos los desafíos que podía imponerle Kakashi como castigo, el último que se esperaba Gai era que fuera hacer un picnic juntos y observar el cielo nocturno. Por supuesto, Gai tenía que encargarse de la comida, pero le gustaba cocinar, y, además, cocinar para Kakashi era todo lo contrario a un castigo.

Comieron viendo el atardecer, Gai hablaba y Kakashi escuchaba, como siempre habían hecho, como si la pesadilla se hubiera acabado. Para Gai, el hecho de que Kakashi tuviera un nuevo futuro era maravilloso, y no dejaba de hablar del porvenir de una forma tan... _Gai_ que poco ayudaba a Kakashi

— Gai... — suspiró, interrumpiéndole. — Creo que voy a ser un profesor horrible.— no era que lo creyera, era que lo sabía, pero no quería hundir a Gai, que le miraba como si hubiera dicho que las tortugas volaban. — Llevo diez años trabajando como asesino. No sé tratar con niños.

— ¡Claro que sabes! ¡El espíritu de la juventud está contigo! Vas a entrenar a las nuevas generaciones de Konoha, quién mejor que el genio de su propia generación para ello? ¡No podría pensar en un mejor profesor para un chico que quiere seguir el espíritu del fuego!

Kakashi se obligó a sonreír, como si las palabras de Gai le hubieran convencido, aunque nada más lejos de la realidad.

Kakashi nunca había creído tener aquella "juventud" de la que siempre hablaba Gai, y mucho menos pensaba que ser un genio como ninja implicara ser un genio como profesor. O un buen profesor, a secas. Los profesores de la academia no eran genios, pero aquella era su vocación y por ello trabajaban allí. La vocación de Kakashi no era la enseñanza, ni mucho menos los niños. El último con el que trató y que estuvo a su cargo había acabado asesinando a todo su clan.

Pero sabía que Gai no cambiaría de opinión, así que se limitó a asentir, dejándose caer de espaldas contra el césped, gesto que Gai imitó.

— Va a salir bien, al fin y al cabo eres mi rival.

Gai le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas y Kakashi sonrió de vuelta. No porque estuviera convencido ni se sintiera optimista al respecto, sino porque sabía que esa sonrisa de Gai era sincera y no una de aquellas que se obligaba a poner para que Kakashi se animara.

Una estrella fugaz apareció en el cielo, y Kakashi se sorprendió pidiendo que la sonrisa de Gai se mantuviera así eternamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado como más de medio año en actualizar y encima con un capitulo tan mediocre pero es que llevo aplazándolo tantos meses precisamente porque es mediocre. Pero como no hay forma de mejorarlo pues ahi va :') Los próximos serán mejores istg


End file.
